narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Takeshi57
Welcome! Hey there! I'm Steel, and I'm an admin on the site. I'm just here to welcome you to the site, and by the looks of it I don't even need to train you for the job. If you ever need help, I'm happy to help! Have fun, --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hello i know you didnt ask me but i know how to make those. the're called tek teks. its where you can make a avatar. im sorry if i misunderstood you by sprites. but im pretty sure what you mean. you make them at http://www.tektek.org/index.php. Ahem... Umm... what's with the ice jutsu? You do know only Haku's clan is capable of using Ice Release, right? --Mewshuji 05:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) She's not really supposed to know them either. >_> I'll have to have a talk with those two... --Mewshuji 16:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ahh... she's a yukionna. You know, not an actual human. I made Haku's backstory so the the clan gained its kekkei genkai by breeding with Yukionna. I think, I need to check. At any rate, could Takeshi be related to Haku somehow? Even if a distant relative? I'd really appreciate it because Haku's my favorite male character and I want him to stay special somehow. - And also, your character has too many attributes. A normal ninja only has one or two. Ninja CAN perform jutsu out of their attribute, it just isn't as strong, btw. As I said elsewhere (I think), check the guide to godmodding for help in keeping your character at an acceptable power level. And no, comparing characters against other characters is not an acceptable excuse. I really wanna help out, so...--Mewshuji 00:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Rasengan888 Welcomes You Welcome to the Naruto Fanon Wikia! This is Rasengan888, your official Proctor!!! And of course, your third active admin here. My characters are Otonami Sokudo and Boushi Denkou (a.k.a. Proctor). Before you do anything, I would like you to read part of the Naruto Fanon Rules and Regulations and Guide to Godmodding before me or Lavi starts to delete over this radical change (ask me about this radical change if you're concern). I would like to say welcome to this wikia and have fun. If you need any help, just talk to me. Now then, start making your own character (Go to my user page for tips on how to make a good balanced character) and be the best ninja! Have FUN and BELIEVE IT! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. My signature is from the Narutopedia if your asking... Really? Well, I noticed one of your jutsu involved a Rasengan, must've misread it. Sorry. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 01:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Ready when you are Whenever your ready. I'll make the article, I'll post it soon. But first, sign up for chat which is on the main page at one of the links. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 21:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! What gave you the right to use my characters? Narutokurosaki547 01:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Um, please disreguard Kuro's yelling. He has a point, that you used our characters without our permission. However, in the future, we ask that you ask us for permission. Mostly likely, we will say yes, as long as you promise to use the characters in reguards to how us, the creators visualized them to be. This is all I ask, other then that, I see no issue in usng my ideas or Kuro's ideas. --Seireitou 02:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, relax Dude, relax, im not mad at you. Im not the type to get mad over trival things. All im askin is that you read a few of the RP articles I have Sei in and you match his personality and traits to suit him. Thats all Im askin. Other then that, your doin a good job so far. --Seireitou 02:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, here's a few that really depict his personality. Warning, many of them are VEEEERRY long. Battle RP's * Old Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun * A Proven Point: Seireitou vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki (Not Finished) * Severing the Chain of Suffering: Seireitou vs Echo Uchiha (Not Finished) * Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Adventure RP's * The Great Ninja World War Roleplay All the stories involving Sei in Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros * End of Tears, the Battle of Friends (This is set in Sei's past, just as a guideline) --Seireitou 03:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Tsh Don't worry, I don't care about you using Twilight, hindering your creativity would be defying the entire point of this site. Echo Uchiha 23:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) In just a moment. And to the other users, I apologize for my recent abscense, but school was winding down and I needed to increase my focus on it. Lucky for me, I'm out of school now. Echo Uchiha 00:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) No can do soldier, my access to the chat site had been denied. The page won't fully load. Echo Uchiha 00:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Echo Uchiha 00:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry My mom has the uncanny ability to pick right when i'm in the middle of something to decide she needs the computer.--Twilitlink 05:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Discuss that later... I'll fight you later, I'll start the article though. But, can you wait for a week or so?　We'll battle then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The Awards Hey, check this area here. Naruto Fanon Nominatinos/Votings 2009. I made a few edits, such as the best article, best character and changed it to like: ???? of 2009. If you don't get it, check the history revisions page on it. You'll find out of what I changed. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Record Well I beat the record you noticed and I ended at 4704 minutes so give my the template and nobody gets hurt^^ but seriously its cool beating the record and do you want to see Gi Joe when it comes out August 7th?--Teru Kagami 15:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) hello hey whats up. your an admin right? but any way. what happend, I left for like two months and this place changed. its like a ghost town. oh what a shame. at least people still go to the chat room. I met your friend teru... he's pretty cool. he says your best friends. Aosh hatchi 19:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) FusionFall? Hey Tak well I was wondering if you were going to still play Fusionfall if not well then are you a fan of DC comics?--Teru Kagami 08:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Character Sprites I've seen them all over these boards. Where do you get those really good sprites for your characters like the one for Takeshi?Mori Ketsueki 01:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation I've just noticed...that you haven't been into a lot of tournaments lately. So, here's one you'll want to participate. Grand RP Tourney! Good luck then Tak, and please join... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...I might change it something familiar to that! You know, this tournament is kind of based around canon characters. >_< So...I might as well change it! Also Tak, you can still join even if u r an admin. Just not a bureaucrat, lol. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 12:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Ultimo? Hi, I'm a new user of wikia entertainment and joined due to the Ultimo wiki. I wanted to discuss with you about a couple of proposals I've had in mind there. Right now besides me, there is a couple of other users (User:BlackStar1 and User:CrackLawliet) who are active there. Can we work things out over there? A couple things I've been thinking is should we move the content list from the main page into the sidebar? Also I think we should include the plot there and make a chapter list and summary pages. I also would be open in changing the skin of the wiki as well. Hateichikage 00:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Hateichikage It would be appreciated if you would refrain from engaging in remarking upon things other than the selected issue. I speak formally to refrain from becoming too emotionally attached to an issue, and therefore refraining from the risk of discrediting myself from personal attacks. "Fanon" implies the presence of Fan Fiction based works; the word Canon is synonymous to story, and the word Fan rather summarizes itself on its own. As the page in question that I created was designed for the specific purpose of expressing brief summarized information about a fan fiction character of mine, as applied to the fan fiction itself; my confusion in this situation is not without warrant. Furthermore, God-modding applies exclusively to the context of RPing, when it comes at the expense of other people's enjoyment. Given that the character in question belongs to a fan fiction, and not in fact an RPG, this rule does not apply. If I possessed a remote interest in engaging in the RPing on this website, I would fully understand that my character would be in blatant violation of god-modding rules. However, given that the character in question was quite specifically mentioned to be a Fan Fiction character, I would not be guilty of God-modding. Please refrain from behaving with disrespectful conduct towards me in the future. Regards, Hateichi Kage Reply Have Nyan translate, 私はよい、なぜならチャンスをいつ得るか現在…私は、何か起こった説明する。Can't talk now ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New rules Who made them, and did they consult Seireitou for approval before they were instated? 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 14:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey can you un-delete my character Shinjin Mahōtsukai so I can add more to the article in the next two hours? --YaijunRinnegan 00:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Could Shinjin also be the jinchuuriki of the three- tails if so I'll start on the background tomorrow --YaijunRinnegan 03:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) NVM Hachibi I was wondering if I could create the Jinchuuriki for the Hachibi?--''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 22:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New kekkai genkai I recently created a kekkai genkai for my character Urotsui Hyou, and since you are an Admin I am asking for your approval. His kekkai genkai involves using chakra manipulation to shape light into a form used for cutting or blasting. If you do not see fit to give said approval, then I shall remove his kekkai genkai ASAP. Flina-sama 22:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I use something akin to the Nara clan's "Shadow manipulation"? Only my version has many more uses. If not thats cool too. Firegod00 21:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nix that. My little bro gave me a better idea. A wind/lightning hybrid. Let me know your call. Thanks. Firegod00 01:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tails Hey Tak, you may check User:Shingihoutai's talk page to make sure I wasn't out of line in what I brought up to him. I realized after I posted it that I sounded a bit condescending, though I'm only trying to lighten your load. What I said was that since I made the Tailed Beast articles, not everyone should use them but instead make new articles (say Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Naruto - Eigoukaiki)) to fit thier storyline, as I will be using my Beast articles for my new stories. That being said, I don't want to be a cheapskate, so I will join in the sitewide stuff too. I am relinquishing my control of the Eight-Tails, if you will allow me to create a Nine-Tails jinchūriki, which you can then look over to make sure it fits the rules. Is that all okay with you? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Ten. Unfortunetly, Tak won't be here until next week as he gone for personal matters. I do like your idea for Tailed Beast for each individual story, but you can create your own page for the Tailed Beasts for your story, such as Official Fanon Tailed Beast (Naruto - Tensie) to fit your story, we could also change the Official Fanon Tailed Beast (Naruto - Eigoukaiki). Btw, Tak and and Sai made me an admin. Im glad you also going to participate in the sitewide. Also, Thepantheon is also gone for two weeks. The current admins here is: Me, Shinghoutai, Shitori Cullen, Raikai (absent for some time), and Silver Haired Sei (though current attention has been BFF). -Fahuem Administration Status Sorry, I won't be very active until Saturday because I have company this week. What happened exactly is Shing and and whoever else carried out all those restrictions had gone mad. Sorry to say, but they made little sense and weren't much needed. When I tried to explain that to Shing, she didn't like that very much. She apparently didn't know I was an admin, despite knowing who I was prior to all of this (I don't understand how that happened). When I said users wouldn't like all of the restrictions, she said they were fine with it, but a further look at the talk pages around here and that was quickly dismissed as a lie, so I made the rule and policies that would change the restrictions into limitations and then work on preventing godmodding, which was the real problem. She didn't like that either and I knew she wouldn't, but the site still held, as she put it, it's "harmony" and the canon remained the same. She wanted to say that the Nine-Tails was meant for the admins to create and regulate, which is a very very bad idea by the way, seeing as admins are going on vacation like crazy and that makes decision making hard. Lastly, we had a disagreement about the nature of decision making; I told her the admins had to make decisions here on the wiki, and that all decisions made on the chat are null and void because that chat is made for multiple wiki users and yet their opinions influence this wiki, which is unneeded. Lastly, I do believe you've been back for awhile, as I was told you were busy on BFF a week or so ago so why you don't know about this is beyond me. Anywho, please inform Koukishi, Itachisharkak, and Sad that I will be able to post on our RPs on Saturday when my company leaves and that I apologize for any inconvenience. I relay the same apology to you over this whole admin mess, but something needed to be done. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 05:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I understand. Thank you for doing that. It shows a lot of maturity on your side. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 01:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Steels Well, here's the thing. I've changed quite a bit in the time I've been gone, and I no longer believe we should hold a grudge on Steels anymore wiki wise. I'm not saying I condone his actions in the past, but I believe we all have made terrible mistakes that we wish we could change and it's hypocritical of me to allow him to remain banned here on this wiki with all that being said. What you lot on the chat do is your own business and I have no want or desire to be there any longer. On this wiki, however, I believe Steels should be allowed to move around like any other user on the expectation that he follows the rules. If he's rude and constantly breaks the policy, we ban him like any other trouble user. Otherwise, just let him be. Same goes for Aki. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 23:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to both u. Hey, can you help me or show me how to make a property banner above my Character Arashi_Kagami? ArashiKagami 22:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) About Panth Has Panth been on the chat lately? I challenged him and his character over the title of Hokage and he has yet to respond to me. I really wanted to do it by challenging him instead of just automatically making myself Hokage of my own story (as that is cliche and anti-climatic) so I kinda need him to respond. If you could pass this along to him, I'd appreciate it. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 02:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry I'm late but I just got what you wrote my talk page. Thanks so much for the compliments on both my Naruto and Bleach characters! And I know what you mean, I've seen some characters on here that aren't exactly original :/ But anyway, thanks for filling out the infobox! I'll add into my character's page right away. Yeah I'm still thinking about a abilities and such, but thanks! (: --Paperdoll422 03:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ryū Kurosaki Hey i have redone the article so i would request a re-review. please let me know of your views about the article so that i can further improve it. thanks. Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 08:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth hey thanks for the improved score. will rectify the things you pointed. will expand the abilities section soon. about the telepathy, you said a shinobi can have two kg and though i knew that the policies here say one unless allowed by admins. so i had removed it as someone might object to it. so as you r an admin could you please let me know if giving him both the kekkei genkai would be ok. my kekkei genkai grants no offensive abilities so my char shouldnt be too powerfull.thanks again.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 06:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth Review Bakuha ALoha Takeshi, I was wondering if you'd like to review my character Bakuha Hakoda. I'm only asking because I saw it done on MuteMouth's character and I like knowing opinions of my character. Please get back to me soon. ^^ "The Soul Burning Alchemist" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me | ) 01:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Review Hi, you seem to be the local reviewer in this site. Would you mind reviewing my char Eki. I know he's not complete but if you could review what I've done so far that would be a big help Jumpy Naruto 06:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) War Sure I'd be up for it. I need to test out Ryun in the direction I'm pushing him. What say we do this tomorrow so that I can finish Ryun up? Any ideas for a location? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : We're on the border of the Land of Fire, so that works out. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 05:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RP Avoid the GMing in the RP against Ten, Take. I'll have to make a ruling that is more unfavorable than what you described if you do so and Ten responds to it. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:06, November 22, 2010 (UTC)